A Fruits Basket Christmas Carol
by Shai-Lang
Summary: Christmas time is approaching for the Sohma family, and everyone is in good cheer, all except one person or "God" that is. When Akito Sohma gets a visit from three spirits, will she finally learn the true meaning of Christmas and forgiveness?


_A/N:Whoa it's been a while hasn't it everybody, since the summer eh?? anyways I'd just like to first apologize to all my very loyal readers who are following "Moonlight Destiny." Please, please don't give up on it, it will be updated soon I promise, it's just a lot of stuff has been going on in my life, like my grandma just recently passed away, and my crazy uncle is getting well crazy, and I have tons of schoolwork since I'm a Junior. But I have not abandoned the fic, in fact I'm working on the 6th chapter of it as we speak. Anyway's this fic I've been wanting to do for awhile, and it's just a little plotbunny that's been bouncing around in my head so yes this is a kind of Charles Dickens parody, but I think that A Christmas Carol could work really well with Fruits Basket, in my mind anyways. So yeah, this is a fic I'll be working on for the holidays so enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer:Fruits Basket and "A Christmas Carol" do not belong to me, but to Natsuki Takaya and Charles Dickens, that is all._

A Fruits Basket Chrismas Carol.

Chapter 1-Even Gods hate Christmas.

--

"_Christmastime."_

Even the very thought of the holiday made Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family sneer in resentment. Out of all the holidays of the year, Christmas was probably the holiday that Akito hated the most. What with all that jolly good cheer, and the damn preaching about giving and being thankful for what you have. Akito snorted at the thought, what did she have to be thankful for anyways?? Her whole life she was forced to masquerade as a man by her stupid bitch of a mother, the man who she thought had loved her slept with said mother. The zodiac bond, the only thing that ever truly mattered to her was weakening, and the only person who ever truly understood her, her father was gone from this world. Oh yes, she definitely had a whole lot to be thankful for.

"_Bah humbug!!''_ Akito silently cursed to herself as she thought about all the "blessings" she had to be thankful for.

Besides, Akito thought, why should she have to celebrate Christmas anyways?? Christmas was never even a Japanese holiday to begin with, it was adapted from Western tradition in an effort for Japan to modernize itself, and it soon grew to all new commercial heights, or "lows" as Akito liked to call them.

"_Humph, rubbish. Christmas is nothing but an excuse for people to get drunk all day, couples to act like simpering lovesick fools, and an excuse for women to exercise their sluttiness. Plus everybody just acts so goddamn cheerful all day!!''_

Akito was now gritting her teeth, and getting frustrated by the second as the thoughts of the holiday continued to flow into her head. Not even the snow falling from the sky, that she was watching from her porch managed to calm her down.

"Just what is taking those goddamn maids so long??'' Akito sneered, as she made up her mind and decided to yell out for her Kureno to attend to her instead.

"Kureno!!'' She called out loudly, so that the sound would echo throughout the hallways, and right on cue the door to her room slid open and there stood a man with auburn hair, Kureno the former rooster of the zodiac.

"You called Akito-san??''

"Yes, I want to know what's taking those damn maids so long, where is my lunch??'' Akito snapped out rather harshly, normally she was always in a bad mood, but today her mood swings seemed to be even more intense than usual, probably because the holiday that she hated most was coming up.

"Akito, most of our staff is gone so meals will be served a little later than usual.''

"Well where the hell is the rest of our staff?? Akito scoffed out.

"They've all taken the month off Akito-san, for Christmas.''

Great, Akito thought to herself, yet another reason why she absolutely hated the holidays, everybody in the Sohma house seemed to forget their stations and feel it was alright to just take the month off, and do whatever the hell they wanted. Akito made a mental note to herself that as soon as the maids got back from their little vacation, she would fire every one of them. After all she was the head of the Sohmas, so she could do whatever she wanted.

"Akito-san??''

Akito was snapped out of her thoughts by Kureno, who was still standing outside her doorway. "What??'' Akito snapped out rather irritatingly.

"I was just wondering, since Christmas is coming up and all……''

"Great, just what I need to be reminded of.''

"I was wondering, if I could have the day off on Christmas day??''

Akito's eyes nearly shot out of her head, Kureno never asked for the day off he was always by her side no matter what, now she was starting to get suspicious.

"Whatever for?? What could you be doing that's more important than staying with me??'' Akito interrogated him.

"Nothing, it's just there's this friend I wanted to see…..'' Kureno didn't dare tell Akito that this so called 'friend' was a girl named Arisa who Kureno had met one day on an outing, and had grown quite fond of. If Akito had found out about her, Kureno probably wouldn't live to see the next day. Unfortunately the little '_friend' _excuse just made Akito even more suspicious of Kureno's intentions.

"Kureno, you don't have _friends_, you just have me and I'm all that you need. Who is this friend of yours anyways??''

"No one, no one just a friend, honest.''

"Hmm, well the answer is no, you are to stay with me the whole day on Christmas, understand??''

"Yes, Akito-san I understand.'' Kureno replied sadly, he was a fool to think Akito would let him even have Christmas off. Especially since that incident with Shigure and Ren, Akito was being even more cautious about people that the male zodiac in particular interacted with.

"Now leave me Kureno, I'm in a bad mood and wish to be alone.'' Akito raised a hand dismissively at Kureno as he slowly exited the room, making sure to close the door gently behind him.

Akito continued staring out into the snow covered porch, as her thoughts started to wander off yet again. Bah, Christmas. It was even making Kureno act more foolish than normal, if that was even possible. That was it, Christmas was probably the worst holiday ever created, Akito thought in her head. Whoever invented Chrismas must have been dumber than even Hatsuharu.

"_Chrismastime……."_

"_Bah Humbug!!''_

_--_

_A/N:So, yup that was the first chapter, I hope I got the characters down right, please review and tell me what you think of the idea, and my writing in general, concrit is very much appreciated. I will try to be updating this regularly during the holiday season so stay tuned for the second chapter._

_FireMiko~_


End file.
